Estar contigo
by Tatjash
Summary: ¿Cómo Oliver había llegado allí? Ni el mismo podía responderse a esa pregunta. Había dejado la casa de Diggle y Lyla, donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo. Y había decidido dar un paseo, un largo paseo, en realidad. Hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Felicity a las tantas de la madrugada.


No se si os pasa que cuando te metes en una historia, te dejas llevar, te dejas llevar y termina siendo un dramón (no llega a serlo del todo), porque a veces el drama es necesario para ser feliz. Y terminas haciendo algo que ni siquiera habías pensado. No se si os gustará, pero yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo (y tiene cierto final feliz). He querido tener a Felicity y a Oliver a flor de piel. No se si lo conseguí, pero estoy satisfecha por el resultado.

Espero que os guste. Abrazos. El fic está datado post 3x07 aunque he querido dar distancia y que la escena no fuera técnicamente después de ver el capítulo, si no que pasaran unos días, semanas, ahí al gusto del lector.

**Estar contigo**

_"If tomorrow never comes, Will she know how much I loved her"_

¿Cómo Oliver había llegado allí? Ni el mismo podía responderse a esa pregunta. Había dejado la casa de Diggle y Lyla, donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo. Y había decidido dar un paseo, un largo paseo, en realidad. Hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Felicity a las tantas de la madrugada.

No, no podía quitarse de la cabeza verla besando a Ray Palmer. Sabía que no era justo decir nada, y hasta el momento había conseguido intentar aparentar normalidad. Quería que ella fuera feliz, y si él había sido lo suficiente tonto como para no aclararse sobre sus sentimientos era culpa absolutamente suya, si había llegado tarde, si la había perdido, él había sido el causante de ello. Así que estar allí, no estaba para nada justificado.

¿Estaría Ray allí con ella?

La sangre de Oliver le hirvió por dentro, era él quien tenía que estar allí, no Ray. Y llamó, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho. No era la lógica la que actuaba y no sabría como explicar su presencia allí. Tal vez podía marcharse, o puede que ella no estuviera en casa... No, no podía pensar donde ella se podía encontrar en aquellos momentos...

-Abre la puerta - susurró para sí. Había perdido la razón. Sobretodo porque aquella era su noche libre. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, así que todos se tomaron la noche libre.

Agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Intentando calmarse. A los lados de su cuerpo, apretaba los puños con fuerza. Soltó una bocanada de aire más parecida a la de un toro enfadado que la de un hombre relajado, porque no, no estaba funcionando eso de relajarse. Volvió a llamar, una y otra vez.

¿Porqué lo hacía? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Y la puerta se abrió minutos después con una despeinada Felicity, solo con la parte de arriba de un pijama invernal que le venía grande, descalza y casi sin poder abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó aún en el mundo de los sueños y casi sin advertir a quien tenía delante.

Oliver ni siquiera contestó, apoyó sus dos manos sobre la cara como aquel día en el hospital, donde probó por primera vez sus labios y la besó.

Había anhelado tanto saborear de nuevo aquella boca, era como una adicción de la que no quería desengancharse, había entreabierto los labios de la mujer rubia, con uno de los pulgares y con decisión se perdió en Felicity, la cual reaccionó rodeando sus brazos alrededor de el cuerpo de Oliver.

Sus lenguas quemaban en sus bocas y se sentían a través de todo el cuerpo, los dedos de Oliver se entrelazaron en el cabello rizado natural de Felicity, que ahora llevaba suelto. Y decidió descender hasta su cuello para hacerla soltar un pequeño jadeo en su oído pronunciando su nombre.

Entonces, Felicity abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oliver - volvió a repetir con determinación e intentando controlarse.

-Te deseo, Felicity - susurró él mirándola a los ojos y besándola de nuevo a los labios.

-No - suplicó ella - no hagas esto.

Y él volvió a mirarla, odiándose a sí mismo por provocar aquel dolor en su rostro. Y se separó lentamente mientras no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla...

-Yo...

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella intentando no ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

-No lo sé. - respondió totalmente abatido.

-Entonces, no deberías estar aquí, Oliver.

-¿Está él aquí? - necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Quién?

-Ray

-No. ¿Porqué debería estar Ray aquí? - preguntó confusa.

-Os vi besaros la noche que te invitó a cenar en la oficina. - soltó sin pensar y poco amablemente.

Felicity se sonrojó.

-¿Nos vistes?

-Sí

-¿Y qué hacías tú allí? - le interpeló.

-Quería hablar contigo.

Felicity negó con la cabeza no quería escucharle, no podía hacerlo.

-Será mejor que te marches.

-No - contestó rotundamente.

-Por favor. Me duele ¿Sabes?

-¿Y te crees que no me duele a mí verte con otros?

-Eso no es justo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces porque me dices eso? - Felicity no aguantó más y de sus ojos, las lágrimas escaparon a borbotones... a la vez que alzaba la voz - ¡No es justo!. Solo estoy rehaciendo mi vida y tú no puedes opinar sobre ella, no puedes, salvo que ... - se mordió el labio. Ella tampoco podía permitirse demandar nada.

-Porque Te quiero, Felicity. Te quiero y eso me vuelve loco. Me vuelve loco que estés con otro que no sea yo. Me vuelve loco que te toque, que te mire, que hayas pasado página, que todo haya sido como un sueño, que...

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¿eh? ¿Te crees que a mi no me duele no estar contigo? Porque lo siento, si te he dado una impresión que no era, Oliver, pero te dí la oportunidad. Pero no soy alguien que se queda ahí esperando hasta que te decidas, hasta que decidas amarme, a que decidas estar conmigo. Quiero ser feliz y eso es lo único por lo que estoy luchando, no puedes venir a las tantas de la madrugada, besarme y decirme que estás celoso de Ray, porque lo siento Oliver, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo sé. - reconoció él.

-Vete por favor.

Él asintió, dió dos pasos hacia la puerta aún abierta. Felicity se había quedado en medio del salón con los brazos cruzados, mientras intentaba esconder las lágrimas. La miró, mientras ella miraba a otro lado, consciente que la observaba, evitando que la viera llorar. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero le dolía, le dolía porque ella también lo estaba pasando mal. Porque como Diggle le había dicho un día a Oliver, solo había una forma para que ella fuera feliz, para que los dos lo fueran... Entonces Oliver no necesitó más y desandó sus pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella.

-¿Y sí te dijera que quiero estar contigo? - preguntó sin aliento temeroso de recibir una negativa.

Ella alzó su rostro desde su altura y le miró, con lágrimas, sorprendida, pero sin creerle.

-Que no te creo.

-¿Y si te prometo que te haré creer en ello? - el corazón nunca le había latido a Oliver tan fuerte como cuando formuló aquella pregunta.

-¿Entonces estaremos juntos? - contestó ella con otra pregunta

-Quizás.

Felicity soltó un quejido irónico, impropio de ella.

-No, Oliver, no puedes contestarme así, no puedes.

-Felicity, quiero estar contigo - Y entonces Oliver dejó que sus emociones afloraran, que fuera su corazón el que hablara, no solo a Felicity, si no a él mismo. De sus ojos un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, él no solía llorar, pero no importaba. Agarró la mano de Felicity apoyándola sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón - lo que más deseo en este mundo es estar contigo y me he dado cuenta que me mata, porque te quiero, porque quiero estar contigo, ser tuyo, pero no se como decírtelo. No se como hacerlo, no se como luchar contra mi mismo. Pero prometo que lo intentaré, que lucharé, pero necesito tu ayuda para conseguirlo. Para conseguir decirte que quiero ser feliz a tu lado. Que no quiero morir solo bajo tierra, quiero estar en la superficie contigo y que me digas como hacerlo. Pero tengo miedo.

Oliver cayó de rodillas ante Felicity y con la cabeza gacha. El dolor pudo con él, era insoportable.

-Oliver - Felicity preocupada se agachó. Aún intentando digerir lo que él había dicho.

Le abrazó, le abrazó por el cuello y él la atrajo por la cintura, la necesitaba, Necesitaba estar entre sus brazos y que le calmara. Y así estuvieron un buen rato, sin decirse nada. Dejando que sus emociones se callaran.

-Yo también tengo miedo - susurró Felicity

Se distanciaron un poco y se miraron. Felicity se sentó en el suelo y eso le hizo sonreír a Oliver, había sido un acto bastante adorable. Él intento emularla. Los dos quedaron frente a frente.

Por alguna extraña razón, él volvió a sonreír al mirarla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, lo que ensanchó la del hombre un poco más. Y lo supo, Oliver supo que lo iban a conseguir, no iba a ser fácil, pero con ella podía ser Oliver, podía ser Arrow, podía ser quien quisiera. No necesitaba que nadie más creyera en él solo si ella lo hacía.

- ¿Crees en mi Felicity? - demandó

-¿En que contexto? Porque ya sabes que esa pregunta puede tener varios contextos... -respondió siendo ella misma y hablando rápidamente.

-En nosotros. En el mí en un nosotros.

-No se sí creo, o no, pero es algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas. -confesó aquella mujer que le había robado hasta el alma.

-Con eso me basta. - reconoció Oliver

-No he dicho que crea en tí. -apuntó ella.

-Pero me basta con que lo desees.

-¿Y tú Oliver crees en tí? ¿En nosotros? -Felicity tragó saliva expectante a la respuesta.

-Creo que nunca he creído tanto en algo, como lo creo en estos momentos. - contestó mirándola a los ojos firmemente.

-¿Y no te echarás atrás? - preguntó dudosa

-Te dejaré que me claves una de mis flechas, si lo hago. - bromeó Oliver para quitar un poco la tensión que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Me gusta el trato - bromeó ella.

-¿Entonces que dice señorita Smoak?

Ella sonrió ante aquel _"apelativo". _Y gateó hasta Oliver, también tenía que poner ella algo de su parte en todo aquello, pensó. Rodeó sus brazos sobre su cuello y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Oliver Queen. -sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices - le picó él, divertido.

-Oh, cállate Oliver y bésame. - Felicity no estaba para seguirle el juego, quería que el juego fueran ellos.

-Oh, eso puedo hacerlo. - rió con una carcajada. Un sonido que Felicity adoró al instante y que escucharía muchas veces.

Y la besó.

y la recostó sobre la alfombra.

y los dos rieron como adolescentes.

y volvieron a besarse cada vez con más intensidad.

y se dejaron llevar las veces que fuera falta.

Y fueron el uno para el otro, como si no hubiera mañana.

Y hubo mañana ...

y un día siguiente...

y hubo un futuro juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
